Strange Friends
by Mrs Stilinski
Summary: the daily life of Lydia coping with her weird strange friends -i should win an award for worst summary ever, though i promise the story will at least make you chuckle-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : you guys are so weird.**

Lydia just got back her final report card and like always got an A on all the subjects, not to brag of course, she went to her locker and only a few seconds later her friends came to her while smiling cheekily –seriously her friends can be so weird sometimes-, She look at them questioningly and said "what the hell is going on ?"

Stiles was the one who spoke "guess who is valedictorian ?" she was so confused right now, if she is valedictorian wouldn't she be the first one knowing ? "I am sure it is me though I am not so sure on why are you guys the first to know about this"

" ding ding ding ! you're indeed correct and actually that's where Scott finally becomes useful-" " Hey !" "- he used his wolfy hearing to eavesdrop on the principle calling your mother, though I personally do not understand why he doesn't tell you first" he finished looking at Lydia who mumbled "I am valedictorian …."

" I AM SO PROUD OF YOU LYDIA!" Allison said rather loudly, poor Scott with his so called wolfy hearing the shout must've exploded his brain. "Allison why on earth are you screaming ?" hissed Lydia.

"I AM SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU I JUST HAD A MUSIC LESSON AND I WAS UNDER THE DRUMS SO IT WAS LIKE DOM ! DOM ! DOM ! FOR AN HOUR" Allison yet again shouted this time everybody looked at them strangely. Lydia banged her head in the locker multiple times that she feared it would lower her IQ.

"woah ! slow down there tiger wouldn't want you banging your head and you know…. Becoming stupid " Scott tried to joke but who was he kidding really ?

All three looked at Scott then rolled their eyes, " Anyways you guys up for a mini party tonight ?" asked Lydia, " Yep!" "Sure" Allison however was looking confused and lost. Lydia looked at her equally as confused waiting for her to reply "WHAT IS GOING ON ?!" Allison asked whilst shouting, Lydia flinched at the sudden shout then recovered quickly and said quietly "will you come to my house tonight to celebrate ?. "WHAT ?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Allison still seemingly confused.

" ." Lydia said louder and clearer than before wish that she listened though it deemed that her wish hadn't come true because Allison, oh dear confused Allison screamed yet again "WHAT?! WHOS MARTY ?!".

Lydia growing frustrated by the minute shouted ever louder than her banshee scream "I SAID WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO MY PARTY TONIGHT ! GOD!" "WELL SHEESH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM ! AND YES I WILL COME" shouted Allison, after finally getting her answer Lydia stormed out.

"what's wrong with her?" Stiles seeming confused as to why she's angry, "WHAT?!" only this time the shout didn't come from Allison but Scott, "oh no not you, too!" he moaned.

"WHAT?!" "WHAT?!" came to rather loud replies Stiles rolled his eyes and shouted "THANKS A LOT ALLISON !"

Clueless Allison didn't know it was sarcasm and said "YOU'RE WELCOME!", "UGH!" stiles said in frustration and quickly followed Lydia as far as humanly possible from his loud friends.

It worked for like 5 minutes with Stiles and Lydia in peace then suddenly screams could be heard, Lydia looked at Stiles freaking out not ready for this, Stiles held her saying "it's okay we are all in this together".

Suddenly "WHO THE HELL IS SINGING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ?" guess Scotts hearing isn't as effected as it was for Allison.

"OH ! I LOVE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ! AND OH GOD HOW HOT IS ZAC EFRON !" Allison shouted while getting weird looks from her friends. Stiles was up and ready to run but Lydia held him and said "you're not leaving me with them, Stilinski"

"HEY I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW !" Scott replied only to have poor Allison confused yet again "WHAT?!".

"ALLISON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP SAYING WHAT !" Stiles screamed frustrated, Lydia has had enough so she screamed at the top of her lungs " STOP IT WITH THE SCREAMING I AM GETTING A HEADACHE !"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING BANSHEE !" Allison joked, no one laughed exception of Scott of course he was a helpless cause.

"you guys are so weird" Stiles said, while Lydia nodded agreeing. " WHAT?!"

Author's note : I was actually aiming for Stydia but somehow it became a strange story that had no plot whatsoever.

So what do guys think ? is it boring or I should keep going –keep in mind this is my first fanfiction-


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Night part 1

Lydia was getting ready for her friends to arrive she bought six new films and brought out all the takeout menus of every place in Beacon Hills, the doorbell rang _Allison_ she assumed because she was always the first to arrive.

she opened the door only to find Stiles holding a duffel bag and smiling cheekily at her, "Hi!" he exclaimed waving his other hand. She rolled her eyes and opened the door for him.

"oh…okay thank you for the help!" he sarcastically said, "you do know that I brought everything we need for a movie night" Lydia stated pointing at his bags.

"no you didn't" he matter-of-factly said, Lydia for certain knew she brought everything. Everything they need is very much within reach, she made sure of it!

"I brought all the necessities that we may need" he paused dramatically gesturing wildly with his hands, "I brought a first-aid kit, a surprisingly small fire extinguisher, a blanket incase you know somebody got cold, some Twinkies that thank god I found before the Twinkies crises, 2 action movies if we didn't like your choices-" Lydia glared at him, " I said if! And finally some sleeping bags if and I said if Lydia we decide to make this a sleepover/movie marathon weekend kind of thing" Stiles decided this was time to finally breathe and finish his rambles.

"well I am impressed, Stilinski. you did brought some, _some _things that we possibly might need" she couldn't admit that he was 100% right so she decided to only make it 50%, "though you didn't need to Beacon Hills is a small town we literally can just go grab whatever we might need anytime" she knowingly stated.

"a thank you would have sufficed, Lydia!" she was about to sarcastically reply back but a shout could be heard outside, "SCOTT I SWEAR IF WE ORDER MEXICAN ONE MORE TIME-" their argument was cut short by an annoyed Lydia who opened the door, "look if I get a headache one more time from you two you better pray your asses that I don't kick you out without _any Mexican or Italian food_" she knew she hit the soft spot that just shut them up right there, "fine" they grumbled walking inside to find Stiles setting up a tent "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Lydia just left him for two minutes and how did he squeeze that large tent in a freaking duffel bag!

"you see every since I was little I wanted to-" he was interputted by an impatient Lydia who by all means didn't want to hear his sad story of how he didn't went camping, "FINE!" she snapped walking away and was stomping so hard that her high heels clicked so loudly that Allison worried it might break.

"what's going on with her?" Stiles asked looking at Scott and Allison and he got two shrugs for a reply.

"POPCORN!" Scott shouted seeing popcorn in the table, he ran towards it as if it would disappear if he didn't take it now.

"remember what we talked about, Scott? Sharing is caring now c'mon give me some popcorn!" Allison proclaimed walking to Scott and eating multiple popcorn on one bite.

Lydia was just getting plates for the cake that she (okay she didn't make it but she bought it so it counts!) made only to found Allison and Scott holding an empty bowl -that she swore was filled with popcorn when she left- "did you just… eat the popcorn?" Lydia said calmly trying not to get angry.

Scott and Allison looked guiltily at her, "it's okay… I will just go run to the store and get another microwavable popcorn because this was the last one!" she fumed, Stiles pocked his head out of his in-progress tent, "that reminds me i brought popcorn too!" he said then returned to try reading the gibberish nonsense manual.

"I can't believe I will say this but Stiles is now my favorite" she said to them, they figured he would screw up like he always do and one of them would be the favorite again so they just left it at that and shrugged.

"I always knew you would come to your senses, Lyds" he called from the tent, she groaned so they knew for certain he wasn't much of a favorite right now.

**Author's note: I know this update is short and I know I suck at this writing fanfiction thing and I know this wasn't funny at all but to clarify this is my first one so please bear with me and comment all what you think of this story. And should I make a part two of this shindig and continue the story or just stop. I promise I won't get mad or sad I just need your honest opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night part 2

One hour spent on figuring out how to make a tent, and that's all it took for Lydia to be fuming with anger.

She liked to believe she was a calm collected person thank you very much! Whoever asked she would say, "it's that time of month" but who was she kidding she was angry and irritated most of the time, and her friend abide to that.

"Stiles…. I told you not to make that damn tent! I told you to wrap or whatever it is you do and put it back in that duffel bag!" Lydia snapped to which she received three very exaggerated sighs.

Lydia rolled her eyes and went to get the hidden popcorn which she made and hid very well in the kitchen to avoid another empty bowl.

"Lydia believe me you would very much like this tent by the end of this weekend" Stiles smugly replied, yes they planned to make it a weekend sleepover to which Lydia refused but was overruled by three votes she tried to explain it was her house but those friends of hers had no boundaries whatsoever.

"Keep dreaming, Stilinski" Lydia said coming out of the kitchen, Scott and Allison surprisingly were behaving for the past hour she was worried, very worried.

She shrugged it off thinking it was possible that a miracle happened and they changed by an hour, how wrong she was turns out they were plotting something big, very big consisting her and a certain someone locked inside something.

"Uhm… Scott would you be a dear and help me with… you know" Allison anything but subtly hinted that Scott should come with her, Lydia was now frowning there was two things that were wrong with what she just said. First, Allison never ever asked that formally to anyone! Second, she freaking cleared her throat as if she needed to catch our attention rather than Scott's since he was sitting right next to her and was giving her his fully attention.

Clueless Scott didn't understand what was going on, "help you with what? I don't get it, Lydia everything we might need…" he mumbled whilst scratching his head in utter confusion.

Allison kicked his legs, "Oh! Okay that thing! Yes I'll help" finally Scott got it and rushed to the kitchen with Allison in his tow.

Lydia raised her eyebrow and looked at Stiles who looked just as confused , since when did they not include him with their pranks?

"Oh god…." Lydia breathed knowing there was something wrong whenever Scott and Allison are being secretive, there was a trick undergoing she could sense it as did Stiles and he was scared hugging his legs in his chest while whimpering.

"Stiles stop being such a sacredly cat they won't kill you or something" though she was not so confident while saying it.

A crash sound could be heard in the kitchen Lydia readied herself for what she was about to see, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TWO BROKE ANOTHER CHINA I WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS!" while she was shouting she ran to the kitchen only to find it empty and nothing was broke she was so confused, what on earth are they going to do.

Stiles came to the kitchen and stopped when he found it as clean as Lydia left it, "the worst hasn't yet come.." she mumbled fearfully he nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked quietly, "Yeah?" "Hide in the tent?" she suggested knowing fully well that he is just as scared, "Yep" he replied running back to the living room where the tent resides.

It's was quiet, way too quiet considering the fact that both Scott and Allison are loud, Lydia ran to Stiles in the tent and closed it when she entered it.

"Are we supposed to sit here all day until they sleep?" Lydia was beginning to think this was a stupid idea to begin with, Stiles nodded seriously, "It's better than being out _there_" he said it as if it was a warzone not Lydia's living room.

Lydia was beginning to realize this was going to be a long day. She propped herself with the blanket that Stiles brought, might as well be comfortable while pulling an all-nighter.

"So…" Stiles awkwardly decided to make a conversation, "how is Prada?" to which he received a snicker, "you want me to believe you care about my dog after suggesting to kill her?" that shut him right up, Lydia felt guilty but in her defense she was suffocating in a small closed tent and she left her phone at the kitchen table. Phone or not she wasn't going to go out there even if there is an earthquake because she feared Scott and Allison's prank far more than an earthquake.

"Look, Stiles I am sorry but I didn't eat anything-" she was interrupted by Stiles who opened his bag -that she swore wasn't there when she entered- he miraculously took three Twinkies from his bag that Lydia decided to call them (Mary Poppins' bag) and throw two at her to catch.

She moaned as she ate her first Twinkie (her mother never bought her Twinkies when she was young), it was heavenly delicious that she decided to write a poem about it;

O'Twinkies how have I lived without you,

For you make my life worthwhile,

As I chew strong emotions are beginning to brew,

I wish you can walk me down the aisle,

For you know what I went through,

you're the one that makes me smile.

Stiles was worried that she is going to cry, she held her Twinkies to her chest and was mouthing words as if it was her child that she is singing lullaby to.

He decided to break that heartwarming moment by clearing his throat, that snapped Lydia out of her daydream, "Lydia… " she lifted her head to look at him annoyed that he interrupted her making a poem.

He took as a yes so he continued, "what if they were making out and they dropped something in the process and there is nothing to actually worry about?", she felt it was a good enough reason and was about to open the tent only to have the zip stuck, she gently put her Twinkie next to her and then with all the power in her tried to open it.

Stiles saw her struggle and smugly said "you're too weak, the secret is in the muscles" and he demonstrated making a big show of showing her how to open the door and started to open it only for it not to open, "okay yeah definitely" Lydia sarcastically snapped.

Two minutes of them trying and cursing until they heard a laugh, Lydia knew it was Scott, thinking this wasn't the prank she shouted "Scott! Scott something is wrong with the tent please let us out bring a scissor and cut it open!"

"HEY! NOBODY TOUCHS THE TENT!" Lydia kicked him, "I want to get out I don't care about your stupid tent, one that I didn't allow for you to even make!" Stiles decided to not defend the tent since Lydia was in one of her 'moods'

Scott didn't reply although they could've sworn they heard a sharp take of breath outside, as if someone was busted.

Lydia knew better than to not know Allison and Scott had a part in this mess, "IF YOU TWO HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS I SWEAR I WILL NOT ORDER TAKEOUT FOOD" she thought they would respond to that threat since they always do when it has something to do with food but they strangely didn't.

Stiles pulled two sleeping bags and threw one at Lydia, she gave him a strange glance "how many stuff did you stuff in there?" she asked knowing full well she wouldn't get out now and needed the little human socializing to be sane.

"let's see I brought a toothpick, a toothbrush, 200x ply tissue box, a dozen of books, a hairbrush-" "A hairbrush?" she repeated looking at him as if he grew another head, "you do know my hair isn't this magically good whenever I wake up right?" he received a mumbled hesitant "Duh.."

"where did I stop? Oh yeah a hairbrush, three lemons; because I love lemons!" he answered her obvious next question. "my pillow, another blanket-" a clutter could be heard along with "OH SHIT!" Lydia now was definitely worried.

"I AM SORRY THAT I HID THE POPCORN PLEASE LET ME OUT" she nearly cried as begged for their mercy, "Lydia, nobody hides popcorn and gets away with it, right Scott?" a throat clearing "y..ye..yes!" he said as if he just learned the word yes and was testing the word to see if it worked or not.

Four hours being trapped in that tent with a drowsy Stiles who was in the middle of pros and cons to see if he should sleep or not.

Scott opened the tent, they heard a part of what he was saying "-I think Stiles brought it though in his bag" he was so clueless that forgot they were inside.

"SCOTT!" Allison warned him a second late, "oh man.." he said knowing what he did when Lydia shoved him and walked out of the tent.

"ALLISON! I SWEAR IF ONE PIECE OF THAT CAKE IS GONE-" Lydia threatened coming to the kitchen because the cake wasn't in the living room anymore she stopped when she saw what a mess they made, flour was all over the place, there was something burned and oh god the cake was gone.

Allison was smiling at her guiltily with cake all over her face, "look I can explain-" Lydia breathed in and out trying to be calm.

"Allison I will count to three and you better be gone when I open my eyes" she closed her eyes while counting _one….two…..three_ she opened her eyes to find Allison gone she smiled satisfied knowing fully well that they still feared Lydia a little bit.

She decided to leave the mess for Allison and Scott to clean so she forced them into cleaning and she guaranteed they will get Italian _and _Mexican as a reward so they quickly rushed to the kitchen.

She seated herself in the couch next to a snoring Stiles she sighed getting tired and got closer to Stiles and slept in his shoulder practically in his lap.

What she didn't know was Stiles' smiling and bringing her even closer.

Author's note: this was a slightly more longer chapter since TeenWolfSS the only one that wrote a comment and said that I should continue but try and make it longer and have more detail, I tried putting more detail but you're the one to judge so this chapter is for you loyal reader. And I know it sucked but please bare with me and write comments about what you think of the story, I promise I won't get sad or mad just tell me your honest opinion!


End file.
